Hate to Share
by AnimeAngelRyo
Summary: the girl hating Sasuke Uchiha has to live in the same room with the sweet, shy Rei Kasuragi. what happens? what can happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Ryoko!

I'm new to this stuff, so…..

Most of my works are probably going to be Sasuke x OC

Who knows?

I might change my mind.

Lol

I do not own Naruto

So What? It's love

I am Uchiha Sasuke.

Beautiful, sexy, and smart.

All the girls want me.

And that pisses me off.

Why?

I hate girls.

Today is my first day at Konoha high.

The school's alright, I suppose.

There's one problem, though.

I have to share a dorm room.

I sat in the dorm room, waiting for my room mate to appear.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"door's unlocked." I said, twitching a little.

The door opened.

My dark black eyes met light purple ones.

"um… hello, I'm Rei Kasuragi." I stared down at my room mate.

Just my luck.

My room mate…..

Was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

how did you like my previous chapter? i hope you liked it.  
well, here's the second chapter

Hate To Share

chapter 2

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

"whatever." i mutered. i stood aside so she could pass.

"u-um, so, what year are you in?" she asked, putting her things down.

"first year of high." i replied, slamming the door as she passed.

"o-oh, that's n-nice." she said.

"what about you?" i asked.

"the same as you." she replied. she walked over to her dresser, and started putting her clothes inside

"um..... Uchiha-san?"

"what?"

"one of the drawers won't open..."

i pushed her to the side. "baka." i muttered, yanking the drawer open.

"thank you!" she bowed.

I stared at her.

She was cute.

Really really cute.

i shook my head.

What was i thinking?

I'm such a creep.....


	3. Chapter 3

i don't really know how many people are reading this... but.  
please review!!! T.T or i won't update anymore!  
lol.  
but seriously, reviews!!! i want reviews!!!!

Hate To Share chapter 3

I woke up around 5:00 am.  
Rei was fast asleep in her bed.  
I sighed. it was too early to go to school. might as well go out for a run.  
I slid on my sneakers and went outside.

30 minutes later........

"are you hungry, Uchiha-san?" i stared at Rei.  
she was in a flowery white apron.  
her short hair was tied up in a messy bun.  
"hn...." was all i can say.  
"um... i really don't get what 'hn....' means, Uchiha-san." Rei said, a confused look on her face.  
"okay, allow me to teach you a new language." i said. Rei stared at me intently. "'hn...' means yes. 'hn..................' means no. 'HN!!!!' means you're annoying me." i explained.  
"ah, i see. so you said 'yes' earlier, right?" Rei asked.  
"hn..." i replied. she laughed. i blushed slightly.  
"what's so funny?" i asked. "you!" she replied, giggling. "well, i'll be right back with breakfast." with that, she walked away to get my food.  
i sighed.  
Rei was.... cute.  
very cute. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm gonna be really busy at school this year, so i won't be able to update as much.  
deepest apologies to the readers of this story.  
but however, since school didn't begin for me, i'll try to upload as many chapters as i can in the few days i've got left!  
wish me luck!

Hate To Share chapter 4

okay, this morning sucked.

i got to eat breakfast with an unbelievably cute girl.

and that's when i realized one thing. Rei wasn't my fangirl.

if she was..... i blushed at the thought. i would be so happy....

after breakfast, Rei took off, saying that she had something to do. so i was left by myself.

it's 7:00 am right now. school doesn't begin until 8.

so? what to do?

i stood up and walked to the mirror on my dresser, admiring my reflection.

i must say, i looked better every single year.

taller.... hotter...... stronger.....

smarter.... cooler....

yes. i was all that.

so why isn't Rei my fangirl yet? i sighed unhappily.

one thing for sure. sharing a room with her is driving me nuts.

i have to change rooms, or i have to get her to change rooms.

yes....

either she leaves the room, or i will.

although it'll probably somehow be her....... 


End file.
